


Beatboxing Basketball Idiot

by oodal (softkyun)



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Beatboxing, Kink, Kitchen Sex, Language, M/M, NSFW, Oral, Smut, blowjob
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-15
Updated: 2014-03-15
Packaged: 2018-01-15 20:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,625
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1318339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softkyun/pseuds/oodal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aomine doesn't know how to hate a basketball idiot, especially not his very own beatboxing one.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Beatboxing Basketball Idiot

**Author's Note:**

> wowowow this is just...

What the hell was that sound?

Kagami glanced up from the counter, where he'd been staring (maybe a little too hard) at the stir-fry he'd been eating, and stopped chewing for a few moments. There was a very quiet sound in the background - not the TV, which Aomine was currently sitting in front of and watching, but something else. Kagami strained to hear it well, shifting his stance in the kitchen and adjusting the bowl in his hands. He leaned in towards the living room, although he couldn't see Aomine past the kitchen cabinets, and tried a little harder to hear if he was making the sound that Kagami was having trouble identifying.

The volume increased a little bit in Aomine's muttering, and Kagami heard it -

"Boots 'n' cats 'n' boots 'n' cats 'n' boots..."

... Was Aomine trying to beatbox?

Kagami choked on the rice in his mouth (he probably shouldn't have stopped mid-chew, but what the hell), and found himself actually, really choking because Aomine sounded like an idiot. Kagami hadn't expected that; after all, what was Aomine but good at everything? Sometimes, he felt like Aomine was worse than Kise in that there wasn't a single-fucking-thing that he sucked at, but now Kagami knew his secret - he sucked at beatboxing. That was important, but right now, something else was more important. Kagami was actually starting to tear up from the force of his coughing fit.

"Bakagami, are you eating too fast again? God damn, chew your food, you idiot!" Aomine shouted at him from the other room, and this only served to make it worse. Kagami set the bowl down at this point, feeling light-headed and a tad-bit frightened, but now he was trying to laugh around choking and it just wasn't working. 

"Shit, are you actuall---" Aomine's voice got louder and Kagami glanced up through blurry, teary vision to see the dark-skinned male looming over his doubled over form. He actually looked a little concerned, but all Kagami could imagine was those lips moving and struggling aroudn the sounds necessary for beatboxing, and Kagami wheezed laughter again, staggering slightly. 

"Fuck!!" Aomine shouted, reaching out with one palm and slamming it on Kagami's back. He swayed where he stood with the force of it, and Aomine did it again - and again - and one more time until Kagami finally could breathe. His breath whistled and he groaned when he finally had enough air, fingers clutching the edge of the counter top for support as his vision swam and his head pounded.

"What was that about? You can't breathe food in, you have to chew it, idiot." Even as Aomine scolded him, Kagami could hear the worry in his voice, and it made him feel a little embarrassed that he had been that worrisome in his little choking fit, a little angry that Aomine didn't trust him to chew his food (he almost always did! Quickly, of course, but he did!), but mostly... Kagami was still imagining Aomine lounging on the couch in the living room, beatboxing to himself.

"I--I chewed my food." Kagami responded gruffly, and then glanced back towards Aomine, whose brows were furrowed, mouth twisted with vague annoyance, as he looked at him. 

"Then...?" He said expectantly, as if he expected Kagami to give him the answer. Kagami swallowed audibly, agitated throat protesting it, and Aomine shifted again, crossing his arms and radiating a fair amount of agitation. Had he been that worried? Kagami felt more guilty now, and glanced to the side as he mumbled,

"Well... I sort of.. overheard?" What else was he supposed to say? He didn't have a death wish - he wasn't going to say it outright.

It turned out, he didn't need to.

Aomine blinked at Kagami, arching one brow and then repeating, "Overheard?" curiously. After a few moments, though, it was like the pieces clicked visibly into face in his mind, expression contorting.

"You fucking asshole!" He yelled, stepping forward and grabbing Kagami's collar. Kagami could only stare back at him guiltily, even though he couldn't wipe the idiotic grin off of his face.

"Y... you sounded funny." Kagami mumbled breathily in response, though he couldn't keep the laughter out of his voice. Aomine's eyes narrowed and he gave Kagami a good shake, the redhead's mind still reeling with lack of oxygen.

"You got what was coming to you, then! Karma or something, no wonder you choked, I didn't think you could hear me!" Aomine snapped back at him, and Kagami could do nothing but look sheepish and scolded, because he felt a little bit like the kid who'd been caught with his hand in the cookie jar. He really couldn't make any excuses for himself, and he just held up his hands in defeat, surrendering, but still unable to stop grinning back at his boyfriend. It wasn't like he'd really intended to laugh that hard and choke himself on stir-fry. That hadn't been his intention. It had just... happened. And now he was being faced with an angry, embarrassed boyfriend - there was no way that Aomine could pretend he wasn't embarrassed, not with that dusty pink flush on his cheeks and the anxious way his jaw flexed.

When Kagami said nothing, Aomine released his collar and stepped back, raising his chin. 

"If you're such an excellent judge, let's hear you beatbox, then." He challenged, and Kagami blinked owlishly in response. Beatbox? He... he hadn't really even tried to do it, even messing around, since he'd been back in the states. But it was popular there; the streets of LA were filled with music wannabees, sports wannabees, and so on. Kagami'd heard his fair share of people beatboxing, so it couldn't be that hard... right?

"You're on." Kagami decided after a few moments, straightened up (despite his protesting, achingly sore chest, stupid choking fit), and then took a deep breath. Just sound like an instrument. Easy, right?

When he started, he wasn't entirely sure if it sounded good. Just sound like... not a person, that was the trick, right? He watched Aomine to gauge his reaction, to wait, and he watched Aomine's eyes widen... and then his gaze hardened, and Aomine growled. Immediately, Kagami stopped, about to open his mouth to ask how that sounded when Aomine punched him in the sternum.

"You're a cheat, asshole. You've done it before!" Aomine accused him angrily, giving him a little shove backwards. Kagami shuffled back into the edge of the kitchen counter, and shook his head.

"I haven't, I swear!" The redhead protested, and Aomine bared his teeth.

"Don't you fucking lie to me."

"I'm not!"

"You are!"

"I told you I'm not, asshole! Believe me!"

"I'll believe it when I'm dead! No way you sound that good---"

As soon as Aomine'd said he, he knew he shouldn't have. As soon as he'd even started to compliment Kagami, the building frustration had melted off of the redhead's face, and he grinned like a cat who caught the canary.

"So, I sound good?" Kagami crowed proudly, even puffing out his chest, and Aomine snarled in return.

"No, you sound like an amateur! An idiot! A real clown!" He spat, but it was too late.

Kagami smiled even wider and began to beatbox again, lips rolling around the sound, Adam's apple bobbing, and Aomine had to shut him up. He stepped forward and closed the gap between them, pressing his mouth over Kagami's to shut the sound up. Kagami made a surprised noise against his lips, but then leaned into the kiss to deepen it.

Pulling away, but not without nipping at Kagami's lower lip, Aomine stared at Kagami and frowned.

"I hate you." He mumbled, but there was no mistaking the fact that there was jealousy in his voice. Kagami snorted with laughter, and leaned in to kiss Aomine instead, this time, settling one hand on his envious boyfriend's hip. Aomine pulled his head back before Kagami could kiss him, meeting Kagami's gaze with bold anger.

"Don't you kiss me with your fucking traitor mouth. And you taste like stir-fry." Aomine snapped back, and Kagami smirked, feeling rather cocky about this pouting version of Aomine in front of him right now. He shifted, pressing a little tighter towards Aomine, and then dropped his hand from Aomine's hip to rub teasingly at the front of Aomine's shorts. What... the hell?

"It turned you on." Kagami said with awe, because sure, Aomine wasn't impossibly hard, but he was definitely turned on. Kagami's grin couldn't have gotten any wider, or it might have split his face in half.

"Listening to me beatbox turned you on." He repeated, and Aomine reared his head back, shaking it with vehement denial.

"Shut the hell up!" He growled, and Kagami ran his tongue over his lips, eyes glittering.

"You don't get to tell me to shut up, now." He teased, and then he tried the beatboxing again, this time watching Aomine's face.

Aomine's eyes couldn't stay locked onto Kagami's; the defiant glare drifted down to his lips, watched the way they shaped the sounds, the way his tongue flicked out over his lower lip - how he bit the inside his lip, how he pressed them together, how his jaw flexed, and Aomine could feel his own breathing quickening. Well, shit. He'd been caught.

The tanned male opened his mouth to protest, but as soon as he did, Kagami leaned back in and practically jammed his tongue down Aomine's throat. Aomine couldn't help it - he moaned into the kiss, and he could practically feel the smug aura radiating off of Kagami. Aomine yanked his head back, his lips burning with the sudden fucking intensity to the kiss, and he was pissed at how out of breath he sounded.

Kagami just kept grinning, that asshole.

"I'm gonna wipe that idiot smile off your face." Aomine said, but he hated the breathless quality to his voice, damn, did he sound a little whiny, too? Shit.

"Don't even try to act tough right now, Aomine. You were like, transfixed on my mouth. You liked that, didn't you?" Kagami was practically buzzing with excitement, and suddenly, standing in the kitchen with his throat still aching after he'd almost died a few moments before, he was also feeling very, very horny.

"I was just thinking of your mouth doing other shit. Like sucking my dick. No one gets turned on by just beatboxing, idiot." Aomine spluttered in a weak attempt to cover up the fact that yes, hell, yes, he'd just gotten stupidly aroused over watching his boyfriend beatbox, but it was like Kagami saw right through him - not that he was being particularly convincing, but that was besides the point. Kagami was advancing on him again, closing the space that Aomine had created, and before Aomine had really realized, his back was pressed against the counter on the opposite side of the kitchen.

"Guess my mouth is just multi-talented." Kagami mused, glancing slyly towards Aomine.

"I don't know what you're ta---" Aomine's second (third? Who knew) round of protest was cut off because Kagami pressed their chests again, grinding lazily against Aomine's barely-concealed erection. Aomine moaned and his hands flailed for something to grab onto, one clutching at Kagami's shirt, the other at the edge of the counter.

"I'm gonna suck you off, and I want you to imagine the same lips wrapped around your dick, beatboxing..." Kagami murmured, and Aomine could see the flush to his cheeks. Damn, telling Kagami that he liked it when he talked dirty had been a good (and bad) decision, but even when the redhead tried his best... Well, he still got pretty embarrassed. Kagami wasn't looking at him now, but the embarrassment didn't seem to stop him, becaues before Aomine could really think of a smart comeback, cold air hit his erection and his shorts - boxers, shit - were pooled at his ankles.

"S-shit," He stammered, because it nearly killed him when Kagami gave him blowjobs. And in the kitchen, no less, because Kagami usually didn't let fooling around happen in it. Obviously, that didn't apply, here, because Kagami was currently running his tongue over the side of Aomine's shift, and Aomine's knees almost buckled then and there.

And no matter how much he tried to, he couldn't get the image of Kagami's mouth moving and making those sounds only a few moments ago, and now that same mouth was on his dick and--- well, shit. He groaned at the own things he was imagining, and he was pretty sure Kagami was about to bust with pride, or something. Aomine kept one hand on the counter, even though the angle was awkward, to try and keep himself up, but the other wound up in Kagami's hair, intertwined in the red locks as if it might anchor him back down into sanity. When was the last time he'd been sane? The first insane thing had probably been agreeing to date this asshole in the first place. Shit.

"O-... Kaga.." Aomine moaned, because he desperately wanted to buck his hips into the wet, warm cavern of Kagami's mouth, but the idiot was holding his hips, pressing them down against the counter, all the while managing to take a decent amount of Aomine's erection into his mouth. Aomine panted, knowing he shouldn't be this sensitive, but the iamges - he couldn't get them to stop flashing across his vision, and he just couldn't. Handle. It.

No, shit, he couldn't be cumming this early. Kagami's free hand fondled Aomine's balls, and then he sucked even harder on Aomine's head. When he pulled off --- God, the popping sound it made sounded almost just like the one he'd made a few moments ago, when Aomine had stupidly challenged him to beatboxing. If only he'd known it would end up like this... (not that he was really complaining. Kagami's mouth really was talented).

"I'm---" Aomine mumbled, because now Kagami's hand had moved from his balls to pump the base of his shaft, and Aomine was straining against the single hand pinning his hips. As if sensing he was near the edge, Kagami's mouth closed back around him, and Kagami made that humming sound and then Aomine thought of the redhead beatboxing earlier and he just lost it.

He hadn't cum that hard in a long time, and he nearly fell to the floor. He probably would've, had Kagami's hand not been on his hip and offering at least a little support in conjunction with Aomine's own hand on the counter. He'd moaned his release so loudly that his throat had protested the sound, and now the only real sound was Aomine's labored panting. Shouldn't he be able to hear Kagami's breathing...?

Aomine hadn't realized his eyes had closed again, and he opened them laboriously to see Kagami standing now in front of him, with a weird expression. Before Aomine could ask again, he saw the other's lips contort, just like they had earlier, and then he did that motion like where he'd pushed the air out... But this time, instead of air, Aomine suddenly found himself with a splatter of his own cum on his face.

Kagami grinned like the shithead he was after he did it, and after he'd swallowed the rest, he leaned in towards Aomine, the rumblings of laughter already echoing in the kitchen.

"Did I ever tell you how much I hate you?" Aomine groaned, half-exhausted, still reeling from his orgasm, and Kagami shook his head in response.

"Never." He chuckled, leaning in and kissing Aomine again. Aomine's nose wrinkled at the kiss, but he knew that Kagami was right - Aomine didn't hate the other. How could he hate a basketball idiot - let alone his own beatboxing one?


End file.
